A Vacation from Reality
by chikigurl13
Summary: MileyJake, kinda OliverLily friendship. Mileyother guys. Miley and Jake become really close. Read to find out more. Plz R&R!


_Jake kissed the nape of her neck. Miley groaned. He made his way up the back of her top. Pulling her shirt over her head, he stopped for a moment. _

_"Jake, What is it?" Miley asked. _

_"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about something." he said sitting back and resting his head on the head-board. _

_"Well," she said wrapping his arms around her. "You better stop thinking with your brain and start thinking with your..."_

_"Miley Stewart!" Jake gasped sarcastically._

_"Well it's true isn't it? I know that you want this Jake. I can see on your face all the time. The way you look at me. Just admit it." She got close to his ear and whispered, "You..Want..to..Fuck..Me." _

_"God Miley! You are making me very horny right now." He took a deep breath. "But you're right. I do want to fuck you." He smiled._

_"Well then, there's only thing to do." Miley said getting on top of him, strattling his waist. She could feel him getting tight. _

_"And what is that?" _

_She leaned down so that she was millmeters away from his face."This." she said, lowering herself just a bit more. Her lips met his, her hands making their way down his shirt, unbuttoning it. She pulled away. "One button," she counted. " Two button, Three button." He smiled. _

_"You, Miley Stewart. Are a tease." Jake said._

_As she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she pulled it open. She smiled. She leaned down and kissed his stomach. Starting at his waist line, moving up to his chest, each time slipping his pants lower and lower. She finally got up to his mouth. She kissed him and felt his erection growing. She smiled. _

_He sat up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Kissing him ever deeper. His hand on her back, stroking her hair that was now falling in cascades around her shoulders. He unhooked her bra. She took it off all the way as, he started kissing her harder and harder. Skin on skin, lips on lips. _

_Then there was a knock on the door. 'Miles? Bud? Are you in there?' It was her dad. _

_She didn't hear him, for Jake was whispering in her ear. 'You possess me. I am yours. You are my goddess.'_

_Miley giggled. The door opened. 'What the hell is going on in here?!' Standing in the doorway was Robbie Ray Stewart, Miley's father. _

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley Stewart woke screaming. She looked around. She was sitting in the cabin she was sharing with Lily, Oliver, and Jake.

"Miley! What is it? " Lily Truscott came rushing into the room. She was closely followed by Oliver Oken, and Jake Ryan.

"Yeah! We could've heard you screaming from Malibu." Jake said.

"It sounded like you were dead!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, You donut!" Lily hit Oliver on the head. "If she were dead, would she be screaming? I don't think so."

"I'm fine you guys. Really. It was just a bad dream." Miley said. "Y'all just go back to bed."

"Whatever." As Lily started walking out, Oliver followed saying, "I still don't get your obsession with donuts. Really I don't."

"Oliver, do you **_want_** me to hit you again?" Lily yelled.

Miley giggled. Jake was just standing there, staring at her.

"What?" Miley asked as he sat next to her.

"It's just... What was your dream?" Jake asked staring at the floor.

"Well, I know that this sounds kinda wierd, but you and I we were...uh. We were...Damn! I can't even say it!"

"Say what Miley?" Jake asked his brow furrowed, like he was thinking really hard about something.

"We were a couple. You and I were at my house in my room. Alone." she said quietly.

"Go on." Jake said.

"We...uh. We were doing things. Things we shuoldn't be doing." She looked at the floor.

"Wow." Jake said. "I knew you liked me Miley, but I did'nt know you liked me **_that_** much." He laughed.

"Jake, it's not funny" she said, trying ,unsucessfully, not to laugh.

"Ok. Ok. So what's the big deal? Everybody has dreams like that. It just they sometimes don't tell anybody." He saw the look on her face. "But, I am glad you told me."

"I think I'm kinda glad to for some reason too. Its wierd, I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach everytime I talk to you like this. I guess it lets me know that I can trust you along with Lily and Donut boy over there." Miley said.

Jake laughed and sat on the bed next to her. She leaned on him. "So do you think we'll ever get past the weirdness and be able to be a real couple?" he asked.

"Maybe someday, but.." she sat up. "Right now, it's still a little wierd." she saw the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry, Jake, I really am."

"Don't worry about it. We're friends. Friends don't get mad at each other silly stuff like this." he said getting up.

"But Jake," she got out of bed and stood next to him. "This isn't silly. It's about our future, our lives. How can you say that's silly?"

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Friends don't get mad at each over stuff like this." he said again.

"Much better." Miley said. "Thank you Jake. Really. I mean it. If I would of told Lily she would flip. If I would've told Oliver, it would've been in his blog with in the hour. So again, Thank You."

"Don't sweat it. I'm hear if you want to talk, or if you need **_anything_**." Jake said as he left the room.

"Nite." Miley whispered. She walked over and got into her bed. She laid on her pillow. "I need you, Jake." she sighed.

With the dream replaying over-and-over again in her head, she closed her eyes and eventually dozed off.


End file.
